


I Don't Wanna See what I've Seen (Undo what Has Been Done)

by Aurorajns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorajns/pseuds/Aurorajns
Summary: Jon sounded on the verge of tears and Arya thinks she might cry too, because this cannot be the nature of their relationship.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	I Don't Wanna See what I've Seen (Undo what Has Been Done)

Arya was always cautious. Cautious of her surroundings. Cautious of people around her and their actions. She notices things. She hears rumours and then tests their truth.

Her family has suffered enough so she took it upon herself to protect the ones she loves.

_(The ones left anyway)._

When she returned to Winterfell she found it odd that she could not figure out Sansa. She spent so much time training for this, she wanted to figure out her motives, her thoughts and her plans for the future. She could not trust her blindly based on the fact that she is her sister.

When she figured that Sansa meant no harm and that she too was trying to protect their family and their people she was curious about her as a person. Arya was on the run after they murdered her family. And then she was training. She fought, she lost and she learned. She killed and she had no regrets. She knows Sansa did not have it easy either. She can only imagine what she had survived in Kings Landing, in the Vale and then in their own home.

Sansa was very reserved. She kept to herself and did not share too much about her past. Arya is aware of some things that happened to her sister and she is certain about one thing: Sansa is the strongest and smartest person she knows.

Arya noticed that Sansa does not smile so much anymore. When she does her smile does not quite reach her eyes. So she was surprised when she saw her happy about Jon's return. She was ecstatic herself at the thought of seeing her brother after so many years, but she had never seen Sansa like that before. She knows her sister has changed and she cannot predict her actions or understand her mind. Sansa was a whole new woman and sometimes that terrified her. Arya did the one thing she knew best. She lurked, she listened, she truly watched.

The day came and Jon arrived at Winterfell with the dragon queen. Arya was not with her siblings to greet him properly. She wanted to be alone with him the first time they would see one another after so long.

* * *

Arya was busy these days. Between worrying about the army of the dead and Daenerys she almost forgot about Sansa.

One night though, as she was passing her sister's chambers she heard voices. Brienne was not guarding her door and she got curious so she listened, trying to make out who made Sansa lose her reserved temper. 

_"Do not lie to me. You promised or did you forget about that too?"_

Now Arya was very curious. 

_"I have been avoiding you for days. I cannot even look at you anymore without thinking about what you did. The sight of you standing here makes me sick. I thought you were different, I believed that you were not like other men."_

Silence. Arya was shocked. Sansa had a lover? It sounded like a fight between lovers and it was obvious Sansa was hurt deeply.

_"Sansa please listen to me-"_

Wait a minute. Was that Jon?  
It couldn't be.

_"Listen to you? I have been nothing but patient with you. I trusted you and you gave up our home to someone dangerous. All beacause of? What? You could not resist her beauty? Tell me do you love her so much that you forgot about me? About us? Did you fuck her in our bed too?"_

Oh Gods. Arya could not believe what she heard.

 _ **Us.**_  
 _ **Our bed**_.

No. No. No. Her siblings are not like the Lannisters. She was sick just thinking about it.

_"Sansa you have to believe me. I do not love her. Everything I did was to protect you. I love you, you must know that."_

_"I want to believe you Jon. But I cannot simply forget what you did."_

Arya has heard enough but she needs to know. She needs to hear them ending whatever this is, to realize it is wrong. Anything.

But luck was never on her side.

_"Please forgive me. I do not want to die knowing you hate me. You understand the game better than anyone, you must know that I do not want her. I only want you. I only love you."_

Jon sounded on the verge of tears and Arya thinks she might cry too, because this cannot be the nature of their relationship.

_"I love you too Jon."_

Silence. Then Arya hears the rustling of clothes and desperate gasps of what she can assume is pleasure and she feels like she might faint.

* * *

The next day comes and Arya cannot look neither Jon nor Sansa in the eyes. She will only be reminded of... She does not want to even think about it. But she needs answers. She will ask both of them and then she will wear a face, go around the castle and see if anybody has heard rumors about their King's and Lady's filthy relationship.

She decides that she will talk to Sansa first.

She finds her in the Godswood where she usually is most days.

"Arya, I thought you would be training." Sansa says in her calm tone.

"I know about you and Jon." Arya cannot afford to dance around the subject. She need answers now. 

"Know what?" Sansa asks though she looks a little pale at Arya's decleration.

"I know that you and Jon have a weird, filthy and twisted relationship. For fuck's sake you two are brother and sister or did your time with the Lannisters fucked up your mind too much?" Arya is harsh, she knows it, but this is hard for her too.

"Keep your voice down. I know it seems twisted to you and you have every right to be angry at us, but we love each other. We wanted to tell you but this was not the time obviously. We know it is wrong, but when we found each other... It is hard to explain. I cannot ask you to understand but I will ask you to respect it and not tell anyone."

"Respect it?" Sansa was mad. She had to be if respect was her demand.

"Arya please, we make each other happy and with the war coming we do not have much time."

"What would mother think of you Sansa? I can only imagine how furious she would be. Furious is probably not enough to describe her reaction."

Arya did not say another word after that. She kept looking at Sansa. She can't find it in herself to hate her. Or Jon. They are the only family she has left and even though she might never accept their relationship she can live with it, as long as they keep it their secret and leave her out of it.

She does not think she will ever think of Sansa and Jon's love for each other as anything but disgusting. But she loves them, they are family. And when they find out that Jon is not really their brother but their cousin, Arya, even though a part of her is devastated that he is not her true brother, is relieved. She feels as if she can finally breathe, because however weird she still thinks that Jon and Sansa are, she knows she can come around and accept them in the end.


End file.
